the_foldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fold
The Fold is an American indie rock band from Chicago, Illinois, United States. They have released 4 full-length albums and 67 EP's since 2006. The latest full-length, Moving Past, came out on October 15, 2013. Career highlights include reaching 20 million views on their YouTube channel, Secrets Keep You Sick was nominated for a Grammy in the category of "Best Recording Package". Their single "Gravity" from the album This Too Shall Pass reached No. 1 on the CHR Rock charts. The band has more recently written lots of themed music for sports and television. Most notably, the theme songs Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Chicago Cubs, and several NFL teams. History Their debut album This Too Shall Pass was released February 22, 2006 on Tooth & Nail Records. The follow-up Secrets Keep You Sick was released May 22, 2007. Secrets Keep You Sick was nominated for a Grammy under the "Best Recording Package" category, but the band lost to Cassadaga by Bright Eyes.2 Directly following the release of Secrets, the band spent their summer on the Vans Warped Tour. The Fold played alongside friends Plain White T's and The Spill Canvas on their own dollar to support their 2008 sold-out UK tour. Upon returning to the U.S., The Fold parted ways with Tooth & Nail, and completed their third studio album Dear Future, Come Get Me with Zack and Kenneth (Cartel, All Time Low, Mayday Parade), who also recorded Secrets Keep You Sick. In December 2009, the band released a self shot music video for "Every Band in the USA",'' a parody of the Miley Cyrus hit "Party in the U.S.A.". The video has been viewed on YouTube nearly 500,000 times.3 On June 29, 2010 the band released a video for the song "Neverender" off of ''Dear Future, Come Get Me. The video was filmed at Willowbrook High School, the former high school of frontman Dan Castady and also of Tom Higgenson, the lead singer of the Grammy-nominated band, Plain White T's. In November 2010, The Fold released the song "This Christmas" on iTunes, along with two unofficial, self made videos. One of which featured all of the best crowd reactions from Oprah's Ultimate Favorite Things, 2010. The video can be seen here on their YouTube channel. In January 2011, the band recorded a song titled "The Weekend Whip", the theme song for Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu.4 The band announced in early 2012 that they will be releasing a full EP of ninja-themed pop rock songs aimed at the Ninjago demographic; rolling it out a single at a time via digital outlets, and then completing the process in late Summer 2012 with a full EP release, along with karaoke sing-a-long versions, and various other exclusive content entitled "For The Spinners". In 2012, The Fold wrote and released "Let's Go Cubbies" which was adopted as the official song of the Chicago Cubs. It continues to be played during every Cubs broadcast on WGN Radio 720AM. The Fold performed live at Wrigley Field on opening day April 5, 2012. The Fold's fourth full-length album, Moving Past, was co-produced by the band and Sean O'Keefe, and mixed by J.R. McNeely. The album came out October 15, 2013.5 In 2016, The Fold was tasked with writing more music for the Cubs, including a song called "Let The Games Begin", which they played at Opening Day at Wrigley, and again at the final Rally before the post-season. The Cubs went all the way and won the World Series that year, the first time in 108 years. The Fold continue to write and record music in 2017, mostly for LEGO Ninjago, but there has been talk of late about a new full-length album.6 In the season 9 finale of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, The Fold appear as LEGO Minifigures to congratulate the Ninja for defeating Lord Garmadon. Appearing as characters from the show, they sing "The Weekend Whip". Touring The Fold has played over 500 shows since 2005 and toured non-stop in 2009. SXSW 2010 Warped Tour 2011 Wrigley Field 2012 Current members * Daniel Castady – lead vocals, guitar * George Castady – guitar * Matt Pittman – bass (ex. Starstruck/morenorth) * Mark Rhoades – drums (ex. Starstruck/morenorth) Former members * Austin Marshall – drums * Aaron Green — guitar * Keith Mochel — bass Discography Studio albums * Not of This World - independent release (2003) * This Too Shall Pass - Tooth & Nail Records (2006) * Secrets Keep You Sick - Tooth & Nail Records (2007) * Dear Future, Come Get Me - independent release (2009) * Moving Past - independent release (2013) Compilations * Rarities - independent release (2004) * For the Spinners, Vol. 1 - JAM Music Company (2012) EPs * Feeling Like Failure Now (EP) - independent release (2002) * Stargazer EP - Tooth & Nail Records (2008) Singles * Neverender - independent release (2009) * This Christmas - independent release (2010) * Can't Stop Twitterin' (Weezer parody) - independent release (2011) * Every Band in the Usa (Miley Cyrus parody) - independent release (2011) * Let's Go Cubbies - independent release (2012) Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu soundtrack Vol. 1 - Masters of Spinjitzu - Seasons 1–2 * The Weekend Whip (2011) * Born To Be a Ninja (2012) * Ninja Go! (2012) * A-W-E-S-O-M-E (2012) Vol. 2 - Rebooted - Season 3 * The Rebooted Whip (2014) * After the Blackout (2014) * Full Digital (2014) * We Are Ninja (2014) * Spinnin' Out in Color (2014) * Eye of The Storm (2014) Vol. 3 - The Tournament of Elements - Season 4 * The Tournament Whip * The Ninja Roll (2015) * Back To Ninjago (2015) * Enter The Tournament (2015) * 21st Century Ninja (2015) Vol. 4 - Possession/Skybound -Season 5–6 * The Ghost Whip - from Possession (2015) * The Pirate Whip - from Skybound (2016) * Bring On The Pirates - from Skybound (2016) * We Are Ninjago - from Skybound (2016) Vol. 5 - Day of the Departed - 2016 Halloween Special * The Rift Whip (2016) * Close the Circle (2016) * Day of the Departed (2016) Vol. 6 - Hands of Time - Season 7 * The Temporal Whip (2017) * The Time is Now (2017) * Rise of the Vermillion (2017) All Ages: Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu: The Complete Ninjago Discography of The Fold * A full-length album that includes all The Fold songs of the TV show from Season 1 to Season 7, as a result of the little break the band has until the new music release for Season 11 LEGO Ninjago Season 11 * The Wicked Whip (2019) The LEGO Ninjago Movie Soundtrack * The Weekend Whip Re-mastered (2017) Category:Bands Category:The Fold Category:Informations